whysoseriousfandomcom-20200215-history
Dick Grayson
who Dick Grayson, also known as Nightwing, was the first Robin in the batman family. He worked beside Batman for many years after his carnival parent's deaths, kicking in the gut the dark knight's leftovers. One day, feeling unwanted, he left the caped crusader's side to prove he wasn't a waste of space in the Batcave, becoming Nightwing, wannabe protector of the night. What followed was the slow downwards fall of a formerly decent sidekick into a wannabee leader of the Teen Titans, a failed solo hero, and an abusive alcoholic. A man who's insecurities killed him slowly, but just as surely as the Bat's enemies would have. This is the story of Nightwing, the insecure sidekick turned drunk. Early life Dick was born into a carnival family that traveled the country, putting on popular shows from coast to coast. Dick's parents were trapeze experts, and in the main spotlight of the show. When dick turned 6, he finally asked them to begin trapeze lessons. After two weeks, however, his parents got sick of his lack of skills and sent him to crap duty. Dick, bitter, but not wanting to show it, did the work and hid is grudge against his parents. On his 8th birthday, Dick was in Gotham City, getting ready to clean out the stables before the show, when he overheard Tony Zucco, the man with the mafia, threaten his Boss for money. The boss gives him the money, so Dick goes on with his day. Two hours later, he watched on the sidelines of the show, making sure the elephant didn't crap before they went in. As his parents went on, he noticed Tony sneaking through the back. Thinking nothing of it, Dick continued swapping up poo. Suddenly, he saw out of the corner of his eye his parents begin. He turned around to see them plummet to they're death. Dick rushed to they're bodies, weeping. the paramedics pushed him away,and checked they're pulse. The lead paramedic looked at Dick and said, "Well, they're goners. Tough luck, kid." Dick strolled out of the tent, his tears blocking his eyesight. Suddenly, he ran into the large body of Bruce Wayne Wayne brought him in, and gave him a home. His Days as Robin It wasn't long after he moved in that Dick stumbled along the Batcave. Batman was angered at first, beating the shit out of him scolding him for entering his sanctuary. After a short period of time, however, Batman decided he would be a perfect sidekick. Batman took him from the Batcave and up to his room for a private conversation. During his time as Robin, he faced many enemies, most notably the Joker, Two-Face, the Riddler, Mr Freeze, and Poison Ivy. Well, he really didn't "Face" them, but more stood on the sidelines and beat them while they were down. For eight years, this is the way it was. But it all changed when Tony Zucco came back into town. Robin really didn't have any plans for revenge, he figured Batman would deal with it. But when Batman insisted that he deal with Zucco, he decided that he should go after him. He spent the next five days hunting Zucco down from the rooftops of Gotham. When he finally cornered him, Robin said some of his usual cheesy monologue. Zucco had none of it, and began firing his gun at Robin. Robin dodged, grabbed his wrist, turned it to his face, and watched in horror as he shot himself. Robin stayed in that alley, crying to himself and rambling on for a day, before the Caped Crusader finally found him. Batman attempted to cheer the kid up, but after two hours got sick of it, told him to suck it up, and left him. Thats when Robin decided that he needed to shed his boy wonder personae. His time in Blüdhaven The newly dubbed Nightwing moved out of the Batman's usual operating area into the nearby sector of Blüdhaven. Seeing that the vicious gang Sesame Street owned almost everything in Blüdhaven, Nightwing figured it'd be the perfect place to help out, and beat Batman at his own game. Nightwing saw that even the police force was corrupted, so he formulated a plot. He'd infiltrate the police force and see the corruption from the inside, so Nightwing could topple the kingpins of the city. ]] The way it turned out, two influential mobster brothers from the Sesame street gang, Bert Moxon and Ernie Chill, were in charge of this part of town. They had there hands in everything from drugs to childrens toys. Nightwing went two months undercover before he had enough to go on to take the two out. So, the Nightwing went off on his first mission. Nightwing rappelled from the roof of SSH, or Sesame Street headquarters, into the there sweet. The two jerked out of bed in surprise, and called in there minions to fight Nightwing. He took them out with a little effort, then grabbed Ernie by the throat. Bert, enraged, shot the boy in the knee, and handed his body to another one of his minions. Nightwing woke up twenty miles outside Gotham, dazed, confused, and humiliated. Nightwing caught a bus as far away as possible, spending a year on the road, busting up the occasional weakling. Eventually, he came upon New York, and got an idea: Make a team of sidekicks that were worthless on there own. So, the age of the Teen Titans was born. The Teen Titans Nightwing went around gathering as many Sidekicks he could, making a team centered in New York City. His original team consisted of Kid Flash, the Flash's sidekick, Aqualad, Aquaman's sidekick, Speedy, The Green arrows sidekick, and Wonder Girl, Wonder Woman's sidekick. At first these people listened to him and fought well, but the crew soon became a symbol of partying and fighting, and Nightwing began to lose his grip on them. They left each other mutually. Then came the new titans. Speedy and Aqualad had moved on to become lone heroes, and new teens, like Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg, and Starfire moved in to take there place. Nightwing and Cyborg were constantly at odds with each other. Cyborg wanted the team to change, to house all super powered teens in need, while Nightwing wanted it to be only for sidekicks. Nightwing even began to fall in love with the young Alien Starfire, but she was not in the least bit interested, but instead was more of a loner girl, flaunting her beauty and having many one night stands. Finally, when the titans moved up and up, becoming the Justice League of teens, Nightwing decided it was time to move on. His fall and his drinking days Nightwing tried to go back to being a lone hero, but failed at every turn, even being defeated by the likes of the Mad Hatter and Tweedledum and Tweedledee. Finally, Nightwing gave up even trying to be a hero, and took up alcohol as an escape from his pitiful life. He spent five whole years wondering around, drunk, when finally, Batman came to see him. He pitied what had become of his former Robin, and tried to get him back on track. First thing he did was take out Sesame Street in Blüdhaven, then tried to sober up Nightwing. Nightwing resisted at first, then went on the run. Finally, the former boy wonder cracked, and became a hero once more. He cleaned the streets of Blüdhaven, and finished the rest of his days there, with the occasional work with his teen titans. Or so it would have been, until he got a kick in the ass. Holy shit, Batman! Your dead! Yep, that silly old bat gone and done got himself killed, and the streets of Gotham were going insane with lunatics running the streets. Two Face and The Penguin were running everything. And three former Robins were trying to pick up the pieces. First there was Jason. He was going nuts on the streets, totting two pistols and wearing a darker version of the Batman suit. Nightwing, despite never being asked if he would do it or not, said he was against it. What he didn't tell anyone was, in fact, the bat had left him a message in the batcave not to take on his mask, that him and Tim could take care of the streets. Or, knowing the former boy wonder's track record, let Tim deal with it. Well, Tim took up the old Silver Age batsuit and went after Jason himself. And what did that silly kid do? He done and got himself stabbed with his own Batarang. So, now it was up to Dick. Well, Dick had strengthened up a bit over the years he's been doing fake jobs for the bat. He actually was decent. And now he was on a training regiment that put him in shape. He *actually* was starting to be a hero. He went after Todd, and even managed to beat him. He finally decides to don the mask, and take the evil illegitimate son of Bruce as his Robin. If this was good or bad is yet to be seen, but one thing is for sure. He at least doesn't suck balls and drink beer all day anymore. He's actually kind of cool. Kind of. External Links * Dick Grayson at the DC Database * Category:Males Category:Things that make Bruce Wayne cry Category:Wannabee heroes Category:Unfortunate souls Category:Teen Titans Category:Batman Category:Batman stuff